1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an opto-electronic circuit board and a method for assembling the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an embedded opto-electronic circuit board and a method for assembling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With a development of the data processing, the data transmission speed of a bus has gradually fallen behind the data calculation speed of a central processing unit (CPU). Therefore, an optic signal transmission has been implemented and a waveguide configured for guiding the optic signal is introduced into an opto-electronic circuit board.
In a conventional opto-electronic circuit board, the waveguide guides the optic signal in way of vertically emitting an optic signal to the waveguide through an opto-electronic component. The path of the optic signal is changed by a 45-degrees incident face of the waveguide, and the optic signal is guided into the waveguide. Then, the optic signal is guided out from the waveguide by a 45-degrees outgoing face and received by the other opto-electronic component. However, such light guiding process needs to change the transmission path of the optic signal, which has a potential problem of the optic signal distortion due to energy loss and lack of alignment precision.